1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the ultra-violet indication of fabric protection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous methods have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to treat fabric. For example, U.S. patents numbered 3,987,227 to Schultz et al; 4,781,993 to Bhatt; 4,902,434 to Dickerson and application data sheet on Uvitex OB of CIBA-GEIGY Corp. all are illustrative of such prior art. While these methods may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.